At The Beginning
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Jalouse d'avoir vu Isabel sortir de la chambre d'hôtel d'Oliver en Russie et malgré ces dires ce qui s'est passé en Russie reste en Russie, Felicity demande à Oliver pourquoi elle. Il lui fait comprendre que ce n'était rien. Mais que se passe-t-il si pour Isabel ce n'est pas rien et qu'elle menace Felicity ! Que va faire Oliver ? Suite et fin du 2.06


**Coucou les fans de Olicity, me revoilà avec mon dernier OS basé sur la fin de l'épisode 2.06, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Comme d'habitude, aucun personnage ne m'appartient mais à leurs auteurs respectifs, sauf Monsieur Sakamoto. Néanmoins, la trame de l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Titre - At the Beginning**

\- Pouvez-vous déposer cela sur le bureau d'Isabel s'il vous plaît.

Oliver s'en retourna vers son bureau quand

\- Pourquoi elle ?

Oliver se retournant et Felicity poursuivit

\- Enfin mise à part ses… Ses longues jambes effilées de mannequin.

\- C'est… C'est arrivé c'est vrai. Et voilà. Ça ne veut rien dire.

Felicity baisse alors les yeux ce qui inquiète Oliver.

\- Hey !

Elle le regarde de nouveau

\- Avec la vie que je mène… Je préfère ne pas m'engager avec… Une femme pour laquelle j'éprouverais de vrais sentiments.

Felicity ne répond rien, prend ce fichu document et se lève sans regarder Oliver. Ce dernier comprend alors qu'il l'a blessé. Il regarde droit devant lui avant de pousser un profond soupire et ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir et se retourne en entendant Felicity s'arrêter. Cette dernière le regard droit dans les yeux

\- N'empêche que… _Baisse les yeux avant de le regarder de nouveau_ Que tu mérites mieux qu'elle.

POV Oliver

Je regarde Felicity jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans l'ascenseur, je sais que je l'ai blessée et je m'en veux. Depuis quand je ne me suis pas aussi senti mal d'avoir blessé une femme ainsi. Le fait de revoir son visage, je sens mon cœur se comprimer. Je m'en veux, oui, je m'en veux tellement de l'avoir blessé. J'ai bien compris le message dans sa dernière phrase, le fait qu'elle soit passée du vouvoiement au tutoiement me fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à l'homme que je suis. Pourquoi ai-je dit cette phrase concernant mon impossibilité d'être avec une femme pour qui j'aurais de vrai sentiment et pourquoi je me sens si mal de la voir blessée. Je pousse un profond soupire. Entre le procès de ma mère, mon activité de Arrow, mon entreprise et maintenant ça, je ne sais plus ou donné de la tête. Je décide de retourner à mon bureau en essayant d'oublier le visage de Felicity et pour me concentrer sur mes dossiers. Au bout d'un moment, je relève la tête en entendant les talons de Felicity résonnaient, je me souris à moi-même, content qu'elle soit près de moi dans mes deux activités. Je la regarde discrètement et mon cœur se compresse quand je la vois essuyer ses yeux, je ne suis pas de dupe, je me doute qu'elle pleure. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me lève et sors de mon bureau afin de savoir ce qu'elle a.

\- Felicity ! ?

POV Felicity

Je sais que j'avais dit ce qui se passe en Russie doit rester en Russie, mais cela m'a tellement fait mal de voir cette Isabel sortir de la chambre d'hôtel d'Oliver, de savoir qu'il a couché avec cette garce qui l'a rabaisser au début et qui doute de lui en tant que PDG. Quand je pense qu'elle a réussi où j'ai échoué ! Parce que oui, j'ai essayé de me mentir à moi-même, à faire abstraction à mes sentiments, mais c'est de plus en plus dur. Car oui, j'aime Oliver et cela depuis longtemps. Déjà avant même de le rencontrer j'étais amoureuse de lui, malgré toutes les horreurs qui étaient dites sur lui dans la presse à scandale, cela ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis. Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre, de son sourire si doux, de sa gentillesse dès le début. Et quand il s'est enfin dévoilé à moi ce fameux soir, je me suis vraiment sentie spéciale à ses yeux. Je me rappelle lui avoir dit que je restais avec lui et Diggle, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve Walter, mais je suis resté, je ne pouvais pas partir. Le fait d'être si proche de lui, me permettait de faire comme-ci, lui et moi étions ensemble. Même si c'est insulté mes compétences en étant sa secrétaire, je suis heureuse de travailler si près de lui. Je sais qu'entre lui et moi, il n'y aura jamais rien, je suis loin d'être une fille sexy, mais être près de lui me suffit même si je souffre. Et là, je souffre, pire, mon cœur est en miette et comprimé par le chagrin, si on m'arrachait le cœur je souffrirais peut-être moins. Alors que je suis dans l'ascenseur afin de porter ce fichu document à cette vipère qui se trouve deux étages plus bas, sa phrase me revient en mémoire.

\- Avec la vie que je mène… Je préfère ne pas m'engager avec… Une femme pour laquelle j'éprouverais de vrais sentiments.

J'aimerais tellement que cette femme ce soit moi ! Parfois, je me demande ce que ça doit être d'être la petite amie d'Oliver Queen. Je sais que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui a des aventures d'un soir, mais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour passer une nuit avec Oliver, être aimé et désiré de lui-même si ce n'est que pour une seule et unique nuit. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et d'un pas lourd, je me dirige vers le bureau d'Isabel. Je frappe à la porte et j'entre quand j'y suis autorisé et là je suis surprise de voir Isabel avec d'autres femmes de l'entreprise.

\- Tient, tient, mais regarder qui voilà, Mademoiselle Smoak ou plutôt devrais-je l'une des nombreuses femmes qu'Oliver a trompé !

J'encaisse ces mots, mais ne dis rien.

\- Alors c'est elle Isabel ? !

\- Oui c'est elle Maria, Oliver l'a trompé avec moi ! Et si tu veux mon avis, si Oliver l'a trompé, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et puis après tout, il était déjà comme cela avant, pourquoi aurait-il changé !

N'ayant pas envie de rester une minute de plus avec cette bande de mégère, je décide de poser sur le bureau de la garce numéro un de l'année, le document qu'Oliver m'a demandé de lui apporter.

\- Monsieur Queen m'a demandé de vous apporter ceci !

Je m'apprêtais à quitter ce lieu néfaste, quand la voix d'Isabel se manifesta à nouveau.

\- Á ce propos Mademoiselle Smoak, profiter bien de vos derniers moments en tant que secrétaire d'Oliver Queen, car une fois que se sera devenu sérieux entre nous, je ferais en sorte que vous ne là soyez plus !

Restant dos à elle, j'essayais d'être forte comme Sara que Oliver avait recousue à vif.

\- Mademoiselle Rochev en tant que diplômée du MIT, ma place n'est pas d'être la secrétaire de Monsieur Queen, mais d'être au département informatique de Queen Consolidated, c'est pour ce poste que j'ai été embauchée !

\- Je crois que vous m'avez mal comprise Mademoiselle je couche avec le patron pour avoir une promotion, dès que Oliver et moi serions en couple, vous serez la première à être rayée de la liste des employés !

Pour simple réponse, je quittais les lieux et marchais d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une fois dedans, je me laissais aller à pleurer silencieusement, ce que cette garce m'avait dit était vraiment dur à digérer. Arrivant rapidement à l'étage ou je travaillais avec Oliver, je sortis de l'ascenseur sachant que je ne croiserais personne vu qu'il n'y avait que Oliver et moi qui bossaient ici. Je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions et essuyais mes larmes en espérant que Oliver ne verrait rien, étant donné que je l'avais vu concentré sur ses dossiers.

\- Felicity ! ?

Et merde pensa Felicity qui se retournait pour faire face à un Oliver qui fronçait les sourcils. Felicity tentait de paraître la plus détendue possible et espérait que cela marcherait.

\- Tu… Tu as besoin de quelque chose Oliver ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas !

Oliver poussait un profond soupire. Il n'était pas aveugle et voyait bien que ses yeux étaient encore humides et il l'avait vu essuyer ses yeux. Alors sans rien dire de plus, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite dans son bureau. Il refermait la porte derrière lui et s'installait avec elle sur le canapé de cuir qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

\- Tout ce que tu me diras Felicity restera entre nous, alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Et ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a rien, je t'ai vue t'essuyer les yeux et ils sont d'ailleurs encore humide.

\- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes Oliver, tu as déjà assez à gérer avec tes propres problèmes.

Oliver serrait sa main dans la sienne et regarda intensément la jeune femme.

\- Felicity, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit une fois, lorsque tu as vu quelqu'un mourir pour la première fois ?

\- Oui ! Tu m'avais dit que si j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et raconter ma journée que tu serais là.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Et ce moment est arrivé, alors parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse autant ?

Felicity poussa un profond soupir et se lança

\- Isabel !

\- Felicity si c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé, ce t'est dit que ça ne voulait rien dire.

\- Pourtant, pour elle ça ne voulait pas rien dire !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Elle me la laissait entendre tout à l'heure quand je lui ai apporté ce que tu m'avais demandé de lui transmettre !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle m'a menacée en me disant que quand votre couple sera, officialisait, elle,… Je serais employée qu'elle virerait ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je lui aie fait. Mais Oliver je… Je ne me mettrais pas entre vous si…

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un doigt d'Oliver se posait sur ses lèvres l'incitant à se taire.

\- Felicity jamais tu m'entends, jamais cela n'arrivera ! D'abord, d'une part, entre elle et moi, ce fut une erreur et il y a aura jamais de nous et d'autre part, si quelqu'un doit être virer ce n'est certainement pas toi. Tu es ma partenaire et une amie très chère et elle n'a pas à te menacer ainsi même si elle détient la moitié des parts de Queen Consolidated !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu…

\- Felicity, tu es la femme la plus intelligente et la plus brillante que je connaisse mais parfois, tu es vraiment têtue !

En voyant la tête de Felicity, Oliver se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je te l'ai dit Felicity, entre Isabel et moi c'était une erreur et je n'ai nullement envie de me mettre en couple avec elle, ce n'est pas mon style de fille et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec elle que ça doit aller plus loin !

Felicity allait lui demander quel était son style de fille alors quand le téléphone d'Oliver se mit à sonner. Ce dernier soupira et demandait à Felicity de rester là avant d'aller répondre.

\- Monsieur Tatopoulos, je peux vous rappeler dans cinq minutes, je suis en réunion là… Bien à tout de suite.

Oliver raccrocha le téléphone et revint près de Felicity qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Felicity ! ?

 _Se relevant_ \- Désolé, je vais te laisser, tu es occupé et…

Oliver ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Felicity, prend le reste de la journée et comme on est le week-end demain, profite-en pour te reposer et t'occuper de toi !

\- Mais Oliver, j'ai encore du travail à faire et Arrow est…

Une nouvelle fois, Oliver posait un doigt sur ses lèvres qu'il avait une folle envie de goûter.

\- Le travail peut bien attendre lundi et le justicier à bien le droit de prendre du repos aussi.

 _Baissa la tête_ \- Tu me vires c'est ça ! _Dit-elle en baissant la tête_

\- Hey, regarde-moi !

Felicity relevait la tête et son regard fut happé par celui d'Oliver.

\- Tu es ma partenaire et jamais je ne pourrais me passer de toi. Même quand Digg à quitter l'équipe l'année dernière, tu es resté avec moi et tu as toujours cru en moi, jamais je ne pourrais… _Poussant un profond soupir_ T'éloigner de moi !

Felicity écarquillait les yeux à ce que venait de dire Oliver imaginant un instant d'avoir la chance de vivre quelque chose de fort avec lui, mais, ce n'était qu'un simple fantasme.

\- Je… Je devrais y aller.

Felicity se levait passant devant Oliver, lorsqu'elle sentit que sa main était retenue par celle du jeune homme.

\- Felicity, envoie un message quand tu es arrivé OK ?

 _Lui souriant_ \- Bien sûr Oliver

POV Oliver

Je poussais un profond soupir et me laisser aller contre le dossier tout en fermant les yeux quelques instants, en repensant à ce que j'avais dit à Felicity, comme quoi je ne pourrais jamais l'éloigner de moi, mais à quoi je pensais ! Je ne peux pas être avec elle pour sa sécurité, mais en même temps là voir si triste m'a déstabilisé ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je ne cesse de revoir son visage quand elle est venue me chercher dans cette chambre d'hôtel et qu'elle a vu Isabel en sortir, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, même la nuit cela me hante et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Enfin si je crois savoir, je pense être tombé sous son charme sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, en même temps qui ne le serait pas ! En plus d'être elle-même, d'être douce, gentille et intelligente, le peu que j'ai vu de son corps montre que c'est une très belle femme, mais elle mérite mieux qu'un type comme moi qui a les mains tachées de sang. Je pousse une nouvelle fois un profond soupir et décide de rappeler cet investisseur Grec. Après une bonne demi-heure au téléphone, je souris de voir un message de Felicity comme quoi elle était rentrée chez elle. Je me remis à m'occuper des dossiers en cours en regardant de temps en temps le bureau vide de Felicity, le fait de ne pas la voir me fit prendre conscience qu'elle était vraiment importante pour moi et que cela aller au-delà d'un simple flirt où d'une simple envie. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées qui étaient dirigées vers une jolie blonde et je n'entendis pas Digg arrivait.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien loin de Starling Oliver !

\- Ah ! Salut Digg, désolé j'étais ailleurs.

\- Ouais, je vois ça ! Felicity n'est pas là ?

\- Je lui ai donné le reste de sa journée ?

Digg fronçait les sourcils surprit de la réponse d'Oliver.

\- Elle n'est pas malade ?

\- Non, elle va bien mais…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous Oliver ?

\- Rien pourquoi ?

\- Tu es toujours aussi mauvais menteur Oliver, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose et c'est tout récent ! Je dirais même que cela a quelque chose à voir avec la mission de sauvetage de Lyla en Russie !

Oliver poussait un profond soupir devant le fait que Digg lui remette en mémoire cette fichue mission et décidait pour une fois de se confier un peu à son ami, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes !

\- Oui tu as raison, il s'est passé quelque chose en Russie, quelque chose que je regrette et qui a fait souffrir Felicity !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est passé, tu lui as sauté dessus ?

Oliver lança un regard noir à Digg devant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- J'ai été le pire des salopards avec les femmes, mais jamais je ferais cela à Felicity, elle mérite mieux que ça. De toute manière, c'est pire que ça !

Digg savait très bien que Oliver ne ferait jamais cela à Felicity, de toute manière il l'aurait corrigé à sa façon s'il avait osé lui faire du mal. Il avait lancé cette phrase exprès en espérant qu'il lâche le morceau.

\- Tu te souviens que Isabel s'est invité à la fête !

\- Oui, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas ce qui a fait le plus plaisir à Felicity, à moi aussi d'ailleurs !

\- J'ai… Après que la mission fut lancée, je suis allé au bar de l'hôtel et Isabel était là. On a discuté autour d'un verre et… Et on a couché ensemble !

\- Quoi ! ? Tu as couché avec cette garce ?

\- Ouais !

\- Felicity est au courant ?

\- C'est ça le pire ! Quand elle venu me chercher pour me dire qu'il était l'heure elle… _Oliver fermait les yeux un instant avant de poursuivre_ Isabel est sortie de ma chambre à ce moment-là !

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle paraît si triste depuis cette fameuse mission. Je peux savoir avec quoi tu réfléchis parfois Oliver !

\- Je sais que je l'ai blessée et je m'en veux mais ça ne signifie rien pour moi.

\- Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça signe pour elle hein ?

\- Que j'ai trahi sa confiance et…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Et pire que ça ! Lorsque tu es parti après cette tragédie, quand elle et moi t'avions cherché partout, on a eu le temps de discuter, j'ai appris à la connaître et ce dont je me douter me fut confirmé !

\- De quoi tu parles Digg ?

\- Tu es vraiment aveugle parfois Oliver ! À moins que tu le fasses exprès, cela expliquerait pourquoi tu allais la voir elle à chaque fois que tu avais besoin d'une info, que tu te sois dévoilé à elle, alors que je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas que sa voiture dans le parking et que tu lui as proposé de rejoindre l'équipe ! Ne joue pas avec elle Oliver, Felicity est une femme bien !

\- Je le sais Digg, elle est la seule qui m'a souri de manière sincère et qui se fiche de savoir que je suis Oliver Queen.

\- Alors si tu sais tout ça, tu as dû remarquer…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Que je ne lui étais pas indifférent, oui j'ai remarqué mais…

\- Mais quoi Oliver ?

\- Elle mérite mieux qu'un homme comme moi !

\- Tu crois ça ! Alors explique-moi pourquoi durant ton exil forcé durant cinq mois, elle a rejeté les mecs qui s'intéressaient à elle !

Oliver fut surpris par les dires de son ami.

\- Quoi ! ? Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Parce que je l'ai protégé durant ton absence. Parce que je la considère comme ma petite sœur et qu'un soir alors que l'on a mangé au Big Billy Burger, après ma rupture avec Carly, je me suis permis de lui demander pourquoi elle avait rejeté ce mec du département informatique qui avait l'air d'être un brave type et elle m'a expliqué qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et que même si c'était à sens unique elle ne voulait pas le trahir.

\- Et c'est qui se type pour qui elle a des sentiments ?

\- Pourquoi, tu vas aller le menacer habillé en Arrow ? Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de mal à le trouver tu sais.

Digg lui lança un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire. Bien que Oliver n'avait pas le même QI que Felicity, il comprit le sous-entendu de son ami.

\- Je ne peux pas Digg, ce serait trop dangereux pour elle.

\- Elle est avec nous depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir crois-moi et elle est restée même si elle fut choquée par ton attitude au début !

\- Je sais oui, je sais aussi que c'est aussi pour elle que j'ai changée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me traite aussi de meurtrier et d'assassin.

\- Sans oublier qu'avec elle tu as trouvé ton maître !

Lui lançait-il le sourire aux lèvres malgré le regard d'Oliver qui préférait ne rien dire qu'il regretterait plus tard.

\- Sinon, tu pourrais déjà t'excuser comme il se doit de l'avoir fait souffrir en couchant avec ton associée.

\- Je me suis excusée Digg, mais je doute que ce soit assez, surtout si…

\- Et bien dans ce cas, offre-lui une soirée mémorable !

\- Et je lui dis quoi ? Felicity je m'excuse d'avoir agi comme un con, acceptes-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

\- Par exemple !

Oliver lui lança une nouvelle fois un regard assassin, si bien que Digg levait les mains en signe de paix.

\- Et je vois déjà demain les gros titres des journaux à scandales comme quoi le PDG de Queen Consolidated sort avec son assistante passée d'IT Girl à secrétaire particulière.

\- Rien t'oblige à faire cela dans un restaurant !

\- Je ne te suis pas Digg.

\- Argh, ce n'est pas possible faut tout t'expliquer comme à un gosse.

\- Merci pour la comparaison !

Digg sourit à son ami en guise de réponse.

\- Bon bref ! Sais-tu au moins quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Vendredi pourquoi ?

\- Oui, mais pas n'importe quel vendredi, en particulier pour Felicity !

Collant les deux bouts, Oliver comprit de quoi il parlait.

\- C'est… C'est son anniversaire ? _Voyant le oui de la tête de Diggle, Oliver poursuivit_ Je ne le savais pas.

\- En même temps, rien d'étonnant que tu ne le saches pas, je l'ai découvert par hasard.

\- Et donc, quand tu disais que je n'étais pas obligé de faire cela dans un restaurant, tu pensais à ce que je fasse une fête au Manoir ?

\- En tête en tête !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle acceptera.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle acceptera.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que j'ai une idée figure-toi!

Alors que Digg expliquer son plan à Oliver, Felicity elle était tranquillement chez elle en train de se reposer. Durant le reste de la journée, Oliver eu du mal à se concentrer, repensant à son futur plan, un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, sourire qui disparût bien vite quand il vit son associé arrivé dans son bureau.

\- Oliver je peux te parler de l'investisseur Grec.

\- Justement ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je dois aussi te parler !

Oliver dévisageait Isabel du regard la trouvant vraiment habillée de façon vulgaire qui contrairement à Felicity, cela n'avait rien de sexy.

\- Ta secrétaire aux jupes trop courte est partie préparer le café ! _Dit-elle de manière sarcastique_

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Oliver qui revit les larmes sur visage de Felicity et explosa en tentant de se contrôler un minimum quand même.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre Felicity ?

\- Elle m'est antipathique avec sa manière d'être et de faire la bonne petite secrétaire alors que ce qu'il l'intéresse c'est de pouvoir te mettre dans son lit.

\- Écoute Isabel, je connais Felicity depuis plus longtemps que toi et contrairement à toutes les femmes de l'entreprise, elle est bien la seule qui n'est pas de ce genre-là !

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi elle est passée de petites informaticiennes à secrétaire particulière de PDG ? À moins de l'avoir près de toi, afin de mieux te là faire, je ne vois rien d'autre !

\- Serais-tu jalouse ?

\- Moi, jalouse de cette blondasse, jamais de la vie, au contraire, c'est elle qui devrait être jalouse de moi de t'avoir mise dans mon lit !

\- Et ce qui sait passer en Russie, reste en Russie !

 _Surprise_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Même Felicity aurait compris pourtant elle n'est pas l'associée du PDG d'une multinationale !

Oliver vit que ses dires firent enrager Isabel et poursuivit.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce qui sait passer entre nous en Russie n'ira pas plus loin et reste en Russie. Ce n'était qu'un simple débordement, nous sommes d'accord Mademoiselle Rochev !

\- Mais bien entendu Oliver, il me semble qu'à l'aéroport, je t'avais dit pourquoi en parler !

\- Oui je m'en souviens. Mais vois-tu j'ai eu vent que tu évoquais qu'il y aurait un nous !

\- Je vois, cette garce n'a pas su tenir sa langue et est venue pleurer dans ton gilet.

\- Sache que Felicity ne m'a absolument rien dit si c'est ce que tu penses. Mais en tant que PDG de cette entreprise, je me dois d'être les murs et les oreilles de Queen Consolidated et certains employés n'hésitent pas à jouer les taupes pour espérer avoir les bonnes grâces du patron !

\- Alors dans ce cas, dis-moi de qui il s'agit que je le licencie sur le champ pour s'occuper de chose qui ne le regarde pas !

\- Isabel, tu ne licencies personne sans mon accord ! Même si on est associée, je reste le PDG de Queen Consolidated.

\- Aucun souci Oliver, après tout, cette entreprise porte ton nom. _Se levant_ Je vais te laisser j'ai un rendez-vous.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau d'Oliver, quand ce dernier l'interpella.

\- Au faîte, j'allais oublier, la prochaine fois que tu as des propos désagréables où des menaces envers mon assistante personnelle, je prendrais des mesures.

Isabel fit un volte-face et vit une lueur dans les yeux d'Oliver qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'il valait mieux pour elle de ne pas rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Elle quitta le bureau d'Olive sans se retourner et sans le saluer. Oliver de son côté était satisfait par sa dernière phrase et espérait qu'elle prenne sa menace au sérieux.

POV Felicity

Après être rentrée, après avoir envoyé un message à Oliver pour lui dire que je suis bien rentrée, j'ai suivi son conseil et je me suis reposé. Après m'être mis en tenue détente, je me suis assise sur mon lit avec un bon livre, mais mes yeux n'ont pas tout suivi. C'est à plus de six heures PM quand je me réveille et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi durant des jours. Je me rends compte que Oliver avait raison quand il m'a dit de prendre le reste de ma journée et de me reposer, cela m'a fait un bien fou ! Après avoir dormi quelques heures qui furent reposantes, je décide de prendre un bon bain chaud avec plein de mousse comme j'aime les prendre. Je regarde mon téléphone et ma tablette pour voir si j'ai un message d'Oliver mais je vois que je n'ai rien ! En même temps, à quoi je m'attendais, je ne lui ai jamais dit la date de mon anniversaire, donc comment aurait put-il me le souhaiter ! Je pousse un profond soupir en essayant de chasser Oliver de ma tête et me rends dans ma salle de bains afin de préparer mon bain. Une fois fait et une fois nue, je me glisse dans l'eau qui est à bonne température et je sens mes muscles se détendre immédiatement. Après une bonne demi-heure à me prélasser dans mon bain, je me rince et en profite pour le laver les cheveux. Je suis en train de les sécher, vêtu d'un peignoir de bain, quand on sonne à la porte. Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est un peu moins de huit heures PM. J'ignore d'abord la personne qui sonne, n'ayant pas envie de voir débarqué ma voisine qui cherche encore et toujours son chat mais devant l'insistance de la personne, je me décide d'aller ouvrir et je suis surprise de découvrir la personne en question !

\- Digg ! ?

\- Salut ma belle, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non… Non bien sûr ! Est-ce que Oliver va bien ?

Diggle se met à sourire devant la question de Felicity avait de se dire à lui-même.

 _Á lui-même_ \- Décidément c'est deux là sont fous l'un de l'autre quoi qu'il en dise !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, il n'a pas fait de sortie ce soir. Mais c'est justement à sa demande que je suis là !

\- Que puis-je faire pour Monsieur de Milliardaire que passe par un intermédiaire ? Il a peur que je le morde s'il me le demande lui-même ?

Digg éclate de rire devant la fin de la phrase de Felicity.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il s'est que tu ne mords pas, mais il a trouvé son maître avec toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il ne réplique jamais rien quand tu lui dis quelque chose, même si c'est vexant.

 _Penchant la tête sur le côté_ \- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire cela Digg !

\- Pourtant, c'est la vérité, moi il ne m'écoute pas, par contre toi si tu lui dis la même chose que j'ai voulu lui faire comprendre, il t'écoutera.

Voyant le regard de son ami, il écourta cette discussion, afin de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue.

\- Enfin bref, si je suis venu, c'est à la demande d'Oliver comme je te l'ai dit, il voudrait que tu viennes au Manoir.

\- Au Manoir ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- En fait, il y a un souci avec le système de sécurité du Manoir, j'ai bien essayé de regarder ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais ce n'est pas mon truc. Il m'a donc demandé si tu pouvais venir !

\- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé ? Je serais venue !

\- Il n'est pas rassuré de te savoir toute seule dehors, d'autant plus que niveau autodéfense ce n'est pas le top.

\- C'est ridicule, je me débrouillais toute seule avant de vous connaître !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais à l'époque, tu n'étais pas l'assistante d'Oliver Queen et partenaire de Arrow.

\- OK, laisse-moi juste le temps de passer quelque chose de plus approprié car je doute qu'arriver en robe de chambre soit très convenable.

\- Euh… Oui, d'autant plus que… Il a invité quelques amis !

Felicity baissait les yeux en se disant qu'il ne devait pas du tout penser à ce que c'était son anniversaire vu que de toute façon, il avait autre chose en tête. Diggle vit la mine de son amie et s'en voulut immédiatement de lui avoir menti, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il envoya un message à Oliver pour lui dire que Felicity acceptait de venir, qu'elle allait s'habiller vu qu'apparemment, elle sortait d'un bain ou d'une douche. Quand Oliver reçu le message, il déglutit en imaginant sa Felicity nue. Il fermait les yeux pour se calmer et penser à autre chose, sinon il allait devoir prendre une douche froide et ce n'était pas la solution, vu qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps.

Felicity arriva peu de temps après que Digg est terminé le message à Oliver, habillée d'une robe noire arrivant au niveau du genoux, croisait dans le dos laissant ses reins visibles et d'une paire de botte à talon aiguille noir. _(NDLA voir épisode 2.10, lorsqu'ils se disputent)_ Prit son sac et suivit Digg. Le trajet jusqu'au Manoir des Queen se fit dans une ambiance bonne enfant, Felicity adorait discuter avec Digg, elle le considérait comme un grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée du Manoir, Felicity fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière.

\- Ils font la fête à la lueur d'une bougie ? Ou Oliver a décidé de faire des économies d'électricité ?

Digg eut le sourire aux lèvres et pour seule réponse haussait les épaules.

\- Je vais aller garer la voiture, tu n'as qu'à sonner, Raisa viendra t'ouvrir.

\- Tu… Tu me laisses seule !

\- Enfin Felicity, tu es chez Oliver, tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- J'ai toujours eu horreur des demeures sombres, ça fait penser au Comte Dracula et tous ces films fantastiques qui font froid dans le dos.

 _Sortant son portable_ \- Je vais appeler Oliver dans ce cas !

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas le déranger !

Digg eu un léger sourire et regardait la jeune femme descendre de la voiture et se diriger vers la lourde porte. Elle utilisa la sonnette et attendit que l'on vienne lui ouvrir. Digg sachant très bien la suite du programme avait démarrer la voiture et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Felicity fut surprise de se retrouver face à un Oliver vêtait d'un pantalon sombre et d'une chemise blanche dont les deux boutons du haut étaient ouverts. En voyant la jeune femme, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Oliver, il était content de la voir, elle lui avait manqué durant le reste de la journée.

\- Bonsoir !

\- Bonsoir Felicity, je suis content de te voir.

\- Digg m'a dit que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Oliver lui prit la main et l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

\- Viens!

Felicity se laissait guider par Oliver, même si elle était déjà venue dans ce Manoir lors des galas de charité organisé par la famille Queen.

\- Euh, Oliver où puis-je déposer ma veste ?

\- Donne là moi !

Felicity retirait sa veste et en voyant sa robe, Oliver eu le souffle coupé et ses mots sortirent de sa bouche même sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

\- Tu es ravissante Felicity.

Felicity restait sans voix à ce que venait de lui dire Oliver ! Les joues légèrement rougies elle lui murmura un merci. Oliver lui reprit la main et afin de l'emmener dans la salle à manger et là, Felicity fut estomaqué par ce qu'elle vit. Sur la longue table, trônait une nappe blanche, ainsi que de la vaisselle qui devait coûtait une véritable fortune et fut encore plus surprise, lorsqu'elle vit un homme Asiatique en tablier avec devant lui une multitude de couteaux et de nourriture. L'homme lui fit face et se courba légèrement avant de parler.

\- Konbanwa !

Felicity regarda Oliver n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Oliver lui sourit avant de s'adresser à l'homme dans une langue inconnue par Felicity.

\- Tomodachi wo shōkai shimasu. Kochira ha Smaok-san desu.

\- Yoroshiku Smoak-san desu !

\- Oliver ! ?

\- Je te présente notre cuisinier de ce soir, Monsieur Sakamoto, c'est un maître sushi !

\- Mais ! ? Je ne comprends pas ! Digg m'a dit que tu avais un souci de sécurité et que…

Oliver regarda la jeune femme le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Contrairement à moi, Digg c'est parfaitement mentir !

Oliver penchant son visage vers celui de Felicity et lui dit tendrement.

\- Bon anniversaire Felicity

Avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue faisant rougir la jeune femme qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle surprise de la part de jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur en secret.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Oliver… Je…

 _Prenant sa main, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens_ \- Je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton anniversaire et comme je sais que tu apprécies les Sushi j'ai eu l'idée de faire venir un Maître Sushi.

\- Alors c'est pour cela que tu m'as donné le reste de ma journée ?

\- Ce n'était pas prévu en fait, mais j'ai eu raison, tu es radieuse ce soir !

Le fait qu'il ne cesse de lui faire des compliments, Felicity ne put s'empêcher de rougir, heureuse qu'il soit si communicatif avec elle ce soir.

\- N'empêche que, vous m'avez bien eu, j'ai vraiment cru Digg sur ce coup !

Oliver lui fit un sourire radieux, heureux que son plan est marché et qu'elle soit avec lui ce soir. Tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne, il l'invitait à prendre place. Tel un gentleman, Oliver tirait la chaise et lui fit son plus beau sourire. S'installant près d'elle, avant de s'adresser à Monsieur Sakamoto.

\- Kudasai Sakamoto-sensei !

Se courba légèrement, le maître se mit au travail, Felicity suivait ce qu'il faisait avec attention, n'ayant jamais vu un tel maître à l'œuvre. Oliver la regarder avec un regard tendre, appréciant sa compagnie et repensant à sa discussion avec Digg, il se dit que c'était probablement l'opportunité pour lui de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle, car elle ne lui était pas indifférente et pourtant, il l'avait fait souffrir, néanmoins, il espérait se racheter ce soir ! Il fut sorti de ses pensées, quand Sakamoto Sensei déposait les premiers plats sur la table.

\- Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu Smoak-san desu ! Itadakimasu

Felicity regardait Oliver ne sachant pas ce que ça voulait dire. Le jeune homme se pencha alors et lui traduisit.

\- Il vient de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et nous souhaiter un bon repas.

\- Oh et comment je dois le remercier je n'y connais rien en Japonais !

\- Je m'en charge ! Arigatō gozaimasu Sakamoto Sensei

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Merci beaucoup Maître Sakamoto.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais Japonais Oliver !

\- À vrai dire, je suis plus à l'aise avec le Mandarin, le Cantonais où le Russe, mais Tatsu m'a appris quelques mots !

\- Tatsu ?

\- Oui, Tatsu est une amie qui… Qui m'a aidé quand j'étais à Hong Kong, lors de mes cinq années d'absences.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi curieuse.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, avec toi je… Je n'ai pas peur de parler de cet enfer. Un jour prochain je t'expliquerai.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Oliver, je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Oliver posa sa main sur celle de Felicity qui reposait sur la table avant de plonger intensément son regard dans le sien.

\- Ce que j'aime chez toi Felicity c'est que tu n'as jamais cherché à me forcer de parler de quoi que ce soit, tu es tellement naturelle !

Essayant de ne pas monter son malaise suite à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- J'ai toujours eu horreur des gens qui forcent quiconque à raconter des secrets qu'ils n'ont pas envie de dévoiler. Déjà à l'époque, lorsque l'on ne se connaissait pas, je trouvais horrible ce que la presse disait sur toi.

\- J'étais loin d'être un saint tu sais, je suis sûr que tu aurais détesté le connard que j'étais à l'époque !

Dit-il avec une certaine pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, chose que remarqua Felicity qui posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Non Oliver, je ne t'aurais pas détesté parce que je… Je sais que malgré tout tu es un homme bien, qui a du cœur mais qui est parfois maladroit dans sa façon de s'exprimer. Même si à cause de ce que tu sais, tu ne peux pas être avec celle qui deviendra l'élue de ton cœur, sache que tu as le droit au bonheur, tu le mérites.

Á la déclaration de la jeune femme, Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire, une chose est sûr, pour rien au monde il voudrait être ailleurs qu'auprès d'elle ce soir. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et la regardait de nouveau intensément.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir près de moi, qui sais celui que je serais devenu… J'ai de la chance de t'avoir près de moi.

Felicity restait sans voix une nouvelle fois. Quoi dire de toute façon, à part qu'elle était heureuse d'être avec lui ce soir, qu'il était celui qui occupait ses pensées jour et nuit et qu'elle avait peur quand il partait en mission le soir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, même si elle souffrait de cet amour en sens unique, elle ne voulait pas perdre cette amitié si solide et si importante pour elle.

Le repas se passait merveilleusement bien, les Sushi étaient délicieux et sans vraiment le savoir, l'un comme l'autre était heureux de passer une soirée ensemble, loin de tout. Ils n'y avaient plus de CEO, de justicier et de partenaire. Non, il n'y avait qu'un homme et une femme passant une soirée agréable, soirée qui n'était pas finie, mais cela, Felicity n'en savait rien.

La soirée était bien avancée, il devait être plus de onze heures PM quand le repas prit fin. Felicity avait réellement apprécié ce qu'avait fait Oliver pour son anniversaire. Alors que Sakamoto Sensei ranger tout son matériel, Oliver entraînait Felicity dans le salon en la tenant par la main.

\- Merci pour cette surprise Oliver, j'ai jamais passé un aussi bon anniversaire de toute ma vie.

\- J'en suis ravie Felicity. Mais j'ai une autre surprise pour toi.

\- Décidément, tu sais parler aux femmes Ollie !

Oliver la regardait le sourire aux lèvres, alors que Felicity se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et rougit de plus belle en se cachant le visage, honteuse.

\- Ne cache pas ton si joli visage Felicity et tu n'as pas à être honteuse crois-moi, j'aime ta franchise.

Felicity se sentit rougir encore plus au fait qu'Oliver emploie une seconde fois le mot j'aime, elle était tellement heureuse à cet instant qu'il soit si franc. Est-ce que c'était le fait qu'il soit seul tous les deux où l'alcool qui le faisait parler si ouvertement, elle n'en savait rien.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Oliver prit le paquet qui se trouvait sur la table avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme qu'il observait pendant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il se permit de la regarder longuement, et se demander comment une si belle femme pouvait être célibataire. Elle était tellement belle, douce, intelligente… Bref, elle avait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rechercher chez une femme. Elle se sentit observé et son regard croisait celui d'Oliver, se souriant tous les deux.

\- Je sais que tu adores la mode, que tu es toujours élégante quelque soit les situations, mais, je me rends compte que malgré tout je ne connais pas tes goûts. Donc j'espère néanmoins que ça te plaira.

Oliver tendit à Felicity un petit paquet joliment emballé. Felicity le prit, ses doigts effleurant ceux d'Oliver, les parcourant d'un délicieux frisson. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet, Felicity fut époustouflé devant ce qu'il contenait. Elle le prit dans sa main et eut les larmes aux yeux devant le merveilleux cadeau. _(NDLA : Voir épisode 3.01 cadeau que Oliver offre pour la fille de John et de Lyla)_

\- C'est… C'est magnifique Oliver.

\- Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose d'unique pour ton anniversaire, à partt tirer à l'arc, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose de mes mains. Mais je sais travailler les pointes de flèche.

\- Tu… Tu as fait ça avec ?

\- Une pointe de flèche oui.

\- Et c'est magnifique Oliver, c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'a jamais offert.

Poussée par une force inconnue, Felicity s'avançait rapidement vers Oliver et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue pour le remercier avant de se blottir dans ses bras en sanglotant surprenant Oliver.

\- Merci Oliver… Du fond du cœur.

Passant ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, Oliver sentit la chaleur de la peau nue sous ses doigts.

\- Je suis heureux que cela te plaise.

En disant ses quelques mots, Oliver écoutant son cœur, laissant sa tête trouvait sa place dans le cou de la jeune femme avant d'y poser doucement ses lèvres sur cette peau qu'il avait envie de goûter. En sentant les lèvres d'Oliver sur la peau de son cou, Felicity frissonnait légèrement et se serrait un peu plus contre le jeune homme, heureuse de partager cet instant d'intimité avec lui. De son côté Oliver était aux anges de partager un tel moment avec elle et aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête. La chaîne hi-fi qu'il avait programmée se mit en route au même moment sur une chanson qui lui avait fait penser en l'écoutant à leur histoire. Le titre de cette chanson était "At The Beginning" de Donna Lewis. Au fil que la chanson avancée, Oliver se balançait doucement entraînant la jeune à suivre le rythme. Une fois la chanson terminée, Oliver sortit sa tête du cou de la jeune femme et la regardant intensément.

\- Felicity… Je…

En lisant dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il vit du désir et de l'amour, il vit qu'elle n'attendait qu'un seul geste de sa part mais il hésitait. Pourtant, là voir entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres fit exploser la dernière barrière qu'il avait dressé, il laissait alors ses lèvres allaient à la rencontre de celle de la jeune blonde. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l'un comme l'autre sentirent comme une explosion à l'intérieur d'eux. L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Voulant approfondir le baiser, Oliver caressait de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de Felicity qui acceptait sans hésiter sa demande. Oliver embrassa alors amoureusement Felicity pour la première fois et émit un gémissement rauque lorsque sa langue rencontra celle de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le manque de souffle se fît sentir. Mais au lieu de s'écarter d'elle, il laissait son front reposer contre le sien.

\- Pourquoi Oliver ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie et parce que… Je crois que je suis tombé sous votre charme irrésistible Miss Smoak.

\- Mon charme irrésistible ?

\- Oui, tu es irrésistible et je suis tombé dans tes filets.

En disant cette phrase, Oliver lui sourit tendrement avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'écartait d'elle de nouveau et lui prit doucement son cadeau qu'elle avait toujours dans ses mains.

\- Me permets-tu de te le mettre ?

\- Bien sûr !

Elle se mit dos à lui et relevant ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait laissés lâche pour ce soir et sentit les mains d'Oliver contre la peau de son cou alors qu'il lui mit le pendentif autour du cou. Une fois fait, Oliver laissait ses lèvres se poser sur sa nuque fait soupirer d'aise Felicity. De nouveau face à face, Oliver regardait la jeune femme dont le pendentif lui allait à merveille.

\- Il te va à ravir.

\- On ne m'a jamais offert un tel objet pour mon anniversaire.

\- Et bien, je suis heureux d'être le premier.

Felicity lui fit un magnifique sourire comme ceux qu'il aimait et se mit sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassant doucement. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, mais devint vite fougueux et langoureux, l'un comme l'autre avait envie de la même chose, sans oser passer le cap, pourtant ce surprenant elle-même se fut Felicity qui fit le premier pas, ayant bien senti le désir d'Oliver pour elle. Elle mit fin au baiser et sourit devant le grognement de mécontentement d'Oliver avant de le regarder intensément dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime

Ces trois petits mots eurent l'effet escompté sur Oliver qui embrassa la jeune femme en la soulevant dans ses bras, là conduisant jusque dans sa chambre afin de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Durant toute la nuit, le couple s'offrait l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois et bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à dire ce qu'il ressentait, Oliver lui dit plusieurs fois "je t'aime", ces trois petits qu'elle espérait entendre un jour de la bouche d'Oliver. C'est à la fois comblé et heureux, que le couple nouvellement formé s'endormit au petit matin. Oliver fut néanmoins réveillé par la jeune femme criant son nom. Surprit, il se redressait et là vit en position assise en pleurs ce qui lui comprimait le cœur n'aimant pas la voir pleurer.

Il lui embrassa doucement son épaule nue en lui parlant d'une voix douce.

\- Mon amour qu'est-ce qui ne va pas.

 _Pleurant_ \- Excuse moi… Je t'ai réveillé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, dis moi que ce qui ne va pas ?

Voyant qu'elle ne parlait pas, Oliver l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou afin qu'elle se détende et qu'elle se confie à lui, même si lui, n'était pas trop du genre à se confier facilement.

\- J'arrivais à Queen Consolidated et… Tu… _Cherchant ses mots_ Quand j'arrivais à l'étage où l'on travaille tu… Tu étais avec Isabel dans ton bureau. Elle était assise sur ton bureau et toi tu… Tu étais entre ses jambes et…

 _La stoppant_ \- Felicity…

\- Ce n'est pas le pire Oliver. Le pire c'est que quand tu me voyais tu me regardais méchamment et tu… Tu ne me reconnaissais même pas. Tu appelais la sécurité et tu leur demandais de me mettre dehors. Je criais ton prénom mais tu te détournais de moi alors que… Que Isabel souriait comme si elle savait… Alors que la sécurité me conduisait à l'ascenseur je… Je l'entendais crier ton prénom…

Felicity se remit à pleurer de grosses larmes tandis que Oliver la serrait dans ses bras en lui caressant tendrement son dos nu en lui murmurant de douces paroles. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'elle pleurait toujours là fit basculer sur lui là faisant crier de surprise.

\- Je t'en prie ne pleure pas, c'est un horrible cauchemar qui ne se réalisera jamais. D'une part parce que ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi fut ma plus terrible erreur et parce que ce genre d'erreur ne se reproduira plus jamais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es celle qui fait mon bonheur et que j'ai envie d'avoir un futur avec toi Felicity.

\- Pourtant tu… Tu m'as dit qu'avec la vie que tu menais, tu ne préférais pas…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Oui c'est vrai, je l'ai dit, mais je voulais en même temps te protéger de tous ces fous qui en veulent à la fois à Oliver Queen mais aussi à Arrow mais… Tu as toujours à mes côtés et je me rends compte que tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je pourrais toujours te protéger et j'ai pris conscience d'une chose !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je ne veux plus être loin de toi parce que je t'aime.

Oliver se redressait un peu afin de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Qu'ai-je mérité pour avoir la chance d'être aimé par un homme tel que toi ?

\- Tu es toi tout simplement, tu as toujours été toi-même et tu es ma lumière, celle qui m'a sorti des ténèbres, celle pour qui j'ai voulu devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Alors acceptes-tu de devenir ma petite amie et plus tard de devenir celle qui fera de moi l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers.

C'est ému et cette fois-ci pleurant de joie que Felicity lui répondit.

\- Oui Oliver, c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde !

Afin de sceller cette nouvelle promesse, le couple s'embrassait une nouvelle fois, passant une bonne partie de la matinée au lit, en s'unissant corps et âme une nouvelle fois ayant devant eux l'avenir qu'ils avaient toujours désirés au fond d'eux-mêmes depuis leur toute première rencontre.

 **THE END**

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. La fin devait être différente, mais j'ai changé mon plan de base ^_^**

 **L'idée m'est venue après avoir vu la fin de l'épisode quand l'équipe va en Russie sauver Lyla (2.06 Keep Your Ennemies Closer). J'ai imaginé la suite de l'épisode en me basant sur les derniers éléments que l'on a à la fin.**

 **Le titre c'est simple, si vous connaissez Anastasia, sachez que le titre est tiré de la chanson de Donna Lewis, chanson que j'adore et qui correspond bien au couple Olicity.**

 **Je m'excuse pour la fic Mission Difficile, dont je devais poster le chapitre suivant, le 12. Le 13 est partiellement écrit, mais le 12, je bloque sur l'avant dernier paragraphe, alors que le dernier est quasiment écrit. N'ayant pas l'habitude de bâcler mes écrits, j'ai préféré arrêter plutôt que d'écrire n'importe quoi pour dire de publier la suite.**

 **Ce Week-End je suis à la convention Arrow et ensuite à moi la mer et le Sud ^^ Donc je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire pendant au moins trois semaines. Mais je garde sous le coude mon chapitre 12 de Mission Difficile afin de le poursuivre si j'arrive à trouver les mots pour finir l'avant dernier paragraphe.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite Review et sachez que ceux et celles qui m'en ont laissés sur le chapitre 11 de Mission Difficile, je vous en remercie et j'y répondrais dès que possible.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


End file.
